You Never Did Saw That Comes In
by Iela-Strika
Summary: Hello There! It's my first time ever to publish a fic over here.Please excuse any minor or major mistakes! I'm still learning! A request from my best buddy about her OC (Kori Greyson) and Phil Coulson.Tales about their relationships before and after the tragedy falls her dearest person.How can she searches for comfort and can she let him go,may he rest in the most peace


_**You Never Did Saw That Comes In...**_

**AGENT COULSON – 2.40 PM/MAY 6 2011**

A slow sigh escapes from Coulson's mouth as he heard his phone ringing,pleading to be answered.

"Maybe I should actually try those new bluetooth headset that people keeps talking about these days." He quickly taps his phone and answers it.

"Coulson,report!" On the other line,Fury's voice sounds stern and waiting for Coulson's .His words seems hung on the air and after a few moment,he quickly replies.

"Sir,it appears that a sudden accident had break over New Mexico and involves,a foreign power on the run." Coulson said matter-of-factly.

"So you're telling me that it's not one of Stark's, I'm-bored-so-I-do-fun-stuffs- time doings?" Fury slowly reaches and slides the latest information about what had happened in New Mexico and stop by at the newly added report,The Destroyer that had caught his eyes over the interface.

"No had claimed to be his brother's acts.I'm sure he had taken care of the situation on his hand with his,fellow vikings buddies from his world that he refered to as Asgard sir."

Fury closes the interface windows, "How's you and your men? Don't tell me anything about not being okay because I would hell to that and the Councils on the line!" He flips over the new files that he had received.

"I'm fine sir but on the other hand,some of my men needs medical attention but not to worry.I had Sitwell on the course before I left the base back in New Mexico." Coulson said with a straight face,hoping that Fury will not ask any more questions regarding the accidents back wanted to clear his thoughts and minds ever since then...

"Well,good sure you hand in the report back to 'll wait for you in the conference room ASAP after you returned." Fury ended the line and waves back at agent Hills,noting her task on retrieving Coulson's report.

Then again,Coulson let out an another sighs and clicks the red button on the phone to end the line from his swiftly put his hand on his chest and rub it slowly,calming himself down. "I really need a ,really!" He focused on the road and saw a station gas where he had stopped by before he went to the Mjolnir base from before. He caught a glimpse of the cashier-girl and decided not to stop there. "Not 'll have another culture shock if I went in there to grab something for a snack going to deal with that no more." He drove all the way to the city with no stopping.

**KORI GREYSON – 3.00 PM/MAY 6 2011**

"Okay,so that's all for today! You! Are sure a fast learner,you know? Should be proud of that" Said a fine woman around her wears a light purple blouse with a long floaty sleeves to go on blue-black jeans nailed her blouse perfectly.

"Really? I'm! Yay! I was hoping for a day to come where you're actually giving your student a compliment!" a smirk carves over her smile while she's busy flails herself off.

"Okay now...That's not nice,young shoul be thankful that Miss Kori here ACTUALLY did gave you a compliment." Replied a middle aged woman in long dress robe."I'm so sorry for her,she's just like her 's no stopping her on what she did thanks to her brothers." The woman sighs,looking at the girl which was her only daughter in the family.

"Oh it's okay .She's still a little girl after all." Kori slowly packs her teaching aids in her bag and pats the girl's head."I'm sure she'll need those when she had become a professional pianist,isn't that right,Carla?" Kori giggles and walks to the door.

"Ah,Miss Kori,would you like some tea? I'm sure there's something I could repay you for?" Said while leading Kori's way to the puts her hand on the doorknob,"No thanks .I..Have something else to go right after Carla's class today.I hope you won't mind." She quickly replies since is go-gooder that offers people with free snacks that would surely attracts people down.

"Awww...Please Miss Kori... Mom bakes some extra biscuits for you though...At least,take a bite if you can..." Carla's pleas surely stopped Kori on her track but then she agrees and joins them for a at there,a news came running into the TV at the living room,reporting live from New halted her munch and lock her eyes to the news until the end of the that,she said her thanks and quickly left 's residence.

Kori unlocks her Mercedes Benz car lock and went in."Haaaa...fuhhhhh... Okay gurl... It's only a news...Well...yeah... I'm sure nothing more or less...The cops gonna find out about it and...damnit.." She shut her words,start the engine and drove to the minds being disturbed by the couldn't think could she? A person who's very dear to him would probably be there...

"Ah...Curse it,Phil... You better hope you're around in the city..." She dials up a familiar looking contact number and patiently wait for the person on line to pick it was a silence."Ah...just...tsk..." Kori grunted whilst off her phone and toss it at the back seat. She took a glance at the back,only to realized that an incoming calls kicking in."Yeah...great...BEAUtiful..."

The grey colored Mercedes Benz went away from the residential area and will be at the city in a minute in no look at her speed 's what supposed to disturb her a lot more than it should be.

**AGENT COULSON AND KORI GREYSON – 3.45 PM/MAY 6 2011  
**

A black schemed car stopped directly infront of 'La' Vida' Cafe'. A man with a black tux went off from his car and clicks on his car keys to lock decided to pick the seat nearest to the cafe's fish pond,hoping for a calm and sooth abruptly type in a short message and send it to a familiar looking contact number as well."I hope she reads it this would've known how many messages she'd left for dead inside her inbox." Coulson flips his phones off and snap his finger,distracting the waiter's attention.

"I would like the Chocolate fudge doughnuts with some extra sprinkles on it and please let the coffee with less sugar last time I had it,I can't concentrate myself on the you." Coulson said with a little smile and hand in the menu to the waiter. The agent looked around the restaurant until he spotted the one he was looking for.

"Hey..." He greeted her with a chaste kiss as he sat next to returned the kiss and smiled as they broke it."Busy day at work?" Kori ask with a smirk.

Coulson eyebrows shot up."How did you know?" Coulson asked voice sounded a bit wasn't aware the media had gotten whiff of the situation yet.

"Now don't give me the eyebrow treatment,Phil... Seriously? Someone must have noticed a metal monster rampaging on New I need to you remind that?" Kori shrugged and she's not really happy about it.

"Come on now...Let's talk about it...It's part of the work that I need to..take care of with.I can't simply get it off and forget about it,right?" Coulson said that she'll understand the moment that he is trying to handle.

Kori simply lay her head knew about Coulson's 'real' work but she can't stop but to get mad at him much longer."Phil,do you realize that your work are making your life's at stake? When I first heard the news,I can't help but to think of ,not to mention that you fancies those...some sort of... weird and...alien things from nowhere right but it's still when you told me that you're meeting Stark,I felt that I wanted to shout from the bottom of my lungs to tell you not to!" Kori simply can't hold actually express all of her angers right there.

Phil thought that keeping himself shut would be the best idea that time since some people are starting to get their attentions to both of slowly reached Kori's hand and hold them tightly."I'm so sorry about of this but you must don't want to make me repeat my words all over again do you? So,help me...Okay?" Kori went into knew that if she ever tried to debate about this,he will always .As for that,she holds Coulson's warm hands and he slowly kissed Kori on the forehead.

"So,we're cool? I hope you didn't ought to burst like a volcano again cause'...the people are looking at us like some an old married couple..ehem" Coulson adjust his necktie and his tux. "I think so...Hey..What do you mean by, _"an old married couple"_ couple? You should look at yourself in the mirror though... YOU! Ought to judge yourself for that!" Kori chuckles and take a sip of her Earl Grey tea.

"Oh wow...Now that's the Kori I used to know..." Coulson snarkily talks back,taking a bite of his chocolate fudge tasted so good."So,how's your classes? I heard that you had a personal student of your own,yes?"

" 's an ,she live's with her mother though.I can't tell why she's not telling me her husbands I'm sure it's got something to do with-"

"PERSONAL ." Coulson literally shouts and almost choke on his grabs a napkin and wipes the frosted chocolate off his mouth.

"Family problems... Seriously,are you alright? You're starting to look alot like me..heheh.." Kori put the tea cup down and helps to wipe the frosting off Coulson's mouth.

"Yes..yes..I'm fine... Some... Another performance issues... ehem.. So,yeah..I'll be heading back to office and-

"Base..Yes..I got it.." Kori cuts him grinned and continues to enjoy her tea. "Surprising...Well..That's to be least expected from a woman like you." He winked,adjusting his necktie again. "It's fine Phil...Geez...Can't get enough messing with your ties,right? It's not like Captain Stars and Stripes are coming over and join the tea-party with us.."

Coulson cocks his head aside."Excuse me? Well,the Captain Stars and Stripes that you are refering to had bravely dedicated his life to save people ever since-*continues banters without realizing Kori's been mocking him quietly*

"Welp...There he goes again...Agent FANBOY Coulson mode ON! WHOOSH" Kori shoves her hands up as she mocks Coulson when he had began his,briefing moments or,fanboying over the first hero to be born which she knew that he idiolized a lot,Captain Steven Rogers or sort of to be known as,Captain ,he did showed her his vintage set of the Captain America's trading cards during their college she laugh her heads off knowing her crush true natures.

They both spent their quality time together over the cafe',talking about the latest issues which bores Kori to the point that she can't though so,she always favors to see Coulson hype all the way like gazed at Coulson and literally smiled all way,nobody would ever witness Coulson's childlike attitude and reactions over a hero he fans over both chat all the time,enjoying their would be last tea time together.

Coulson broke into a kiss and Kori returned it 's already in love with him ever since they graduated their college days, gave her a hug and whispers a few words before they breaks off. Kori looked surprisingly really never did expected that. They both bit their adieus where Kori bit the last and forever goodbye to the man who slowly disappears from her sight,drove away for his last mission in service to S.H.I.E.L.D.

...

**KORI GREYSON AND MARIA HILLS – 10.35 AM/May 9 2012**

The city's had been in a really busy surroundings to mention a flying space whales and an army of aliens terrorizing New York over 72 hours casualties were very bad and this lead to a hard life for the New York citizens back goodness that a group of heroes,The Avengers embarked into the war,putting an end to the mass destruction caused by the demigod's unstable brother whom has been known as Loki Laufeyson all over the self-proclaimed himself as the worthy ruler to both realms,Asgard and Midgard which brought him down due to his own evil the period of 3 days,things surely started to get on spread like crazy overheads,with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes topics on the flash while the heroes began to separated by their own ways.

Kori parked her car nearby the Shawarma junction where she needs to had her car stering-locked couldn't careless after the incident and it's only been 3 days not 3 months for pete's sake.  
Safety first,that's for adjusted her heels and slowly walks to her favorite 'll be meeting an old friend and she had just the answer for Coulson's 3 days of silence from her.

A silhoutte of a lady taking a sip of her coffee went make a small cough and she invites her to take a seat."It's been a while now,Miss Greyson.I pressume that you're looking for someone,yes?" The agent asked with a low tone.

"Of course I am,Maria... It's glad to see the town get's back to life although it was like... 72 hours ago... That's a good sign to see.." Kori take a seat and twiddle her thumbs,waiting for the exact conversation to come.

Hills take a deep breath and she slowly puts up her shades."Yes,it was. People still in a deep shocked about what had of them traumatised.I can't help but to feel sorry about those people..."

"Yeah...The whole city almost destroyed into oblivion...I'm not in the city when things happened..I guess I'm pretty lucky enough to get away from it,huh..." she lowered her head. "I think same goes for Coulson then since he didn't actually picked up or reply my messages and calls..heheh...That guy...he really got guts to do so?Just you wait,Phil! You're gonna get's it!" Kori manages to put up a fake smile and a sore joke with a chuckle but in her heart,she had already started to get an uneasy feelings about demand of her presence had enough to make her feel that way.

"Kori...I...Coulson's gone,Kori...He saved us all during the Helicarrier heist..." Hills hesitate for a moment but it's a lot better to tell Kori what had befalls Coulson than keeping it shut forever. "He was murdered by our fugitive,Loki Laufeyson which happened to be Thor's brother and the one who caused the total mess to the entire city...He was dead before we could gave him the medical attention he needed...He died on the spot... He choose his own act which-

"He's always wanted to be a hero...He always did..." Kori cuts off,leaving Hills in a major silence.  
Kori felt the hot tears over the edge of her eyes but she quicly wipes it away. "Heck,that's why he's an idiot sometimes...Agent Hills...Maria... I'm sorry but I've to go somewhere...Thanks for this short but meaningful chat...It's nice to see you again...Hehehe" Kori stands up hardly believes ran towards her car but the sadness slowly takes in and frozes her steps,tears started to flow over her cheeks and she began to kneel down and sobs herself outloud."It's not fair...how come...how come..I never saw that when you whispered to me before**"... **_**I will always love you and watch over you so that you'll never felt being all alone everytime when I'm gone..somewhere**_**...**_**So,keep remember me and smile for me all the time ,alright?...**_

Kori couldn't hold back her tears but she pull herself together and accepts Coulson's lost wiped out her tears with her sleeves and went running back to the cafe where she finds that, Hills still waiting for her as she knew that she'll came back and met fell into a hug with Hills."Let it all out,Kori...Let it all out..." Hills began to build up tears as well but she shoves it knew that all Kori needs now was a comfort for such a great lost.

"Here...You might need it...I'm sorry for your lost...We all did mourn him...He's a good person and an agent back at S.H.I.E.L.D..." Hills handed out a piece of paper with an adress block and a time tentative on it to Kori. "You can come over and pay Phil your last respect...We'll be waiting for you..." She hugs her one more time and asked Hills to not to tell anybody that she'll will come over to Coulson's like to keep all by herself and only Hills knew about it. Hills nod and said her watches Kori as she drove away out from the sight. Hills puts on her shades and looked up to the sky, "You leave so soon,Phil...Somebody still needs you and she really does..."

**KORI GREYSON – 8 AM/MAY 10 2012**

It's a bright morning and it seems to never been feel that way to the people attended the of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents can be seen from a some of them cried,hug and mourn together and Kori,she just stands there, slightly further away from the others and hides her tears with a black currently wears a long,black blouse with a grey scarf covered top of her head.

She watches as some people pay their respects by putting flowers on the the grave,shoves dried leaves away from the tombstone and it's a surprise that it was Agent Barton who was busy working on that while on the other side,Agent Romanov cradle two bouquet of flower that might been then caught a glimpse of Stark and ,standing besides him with a gloomy somewhat adjust his shades and spoke with a few gentlemen,probably the agents who are working with Coulson during his living .Banner then approaches Agent Romanov and helps her to hold the other bouquet of the flowers.

"Strange..." Kori said. She turns around,hoping to find someone who she had expected of waited for the others to slowly wanted to have some time of her then,she can finally pay her fullest respect and visit Coulson for the last time.

She walks to Coulson's grave and literally kneels down a bit,touching the grave's tombstone."Hey...Sorry I'm late... I was here ever since in the morning...Just...Not fancy having people all around...It's a stuck-up.. And it'll be a trouble if I stumbled upon that rich bastard...You know that I never was adored him,right? -Perfect-Me...hehehe..." Kori smiled grimly. "Oh Phil..." She tilts her head down,holding back those tears in silence.

"Miss Greyson?" A gentle voice breaks the looks up and to finds Captain Steven Rogers was at the back,confusion all over his face. "I am Rogers," Steve offers a hand. "Steve Rogers."

Kori stands up and shakes it. "Kori, Kori ,it's been a while since I last heard from you..."

"Much to your knowings,I'm as well,Miss Greyson...Phil is a hero...Not us...His sacrifice pays off...All of us needs to pay our deepest respect but I'm ought to pay my respect even more..."

"That's because he keeps adoring you all the time, don't have to feel bad about yourself and so does the just...needs to leave that early... It can't be helped..." Kori replied straightly. "I believe that one day,he'll surely be a hero...and... How he surprisingly proves it... If only I could tell him how proud I am..." Kori's words trails away.

"We have a lot of things in common,Miss had told me about you. I might as well heard it since that you,are his most important person in this world where I'm actually second after yourself... I never thought he could spoken that out loud and that is why,I adores him as much as he adores me." Steve steps a bit and crouched over the slowly picked the dried leaves that were falling from the tree away.

Kori puts up her blackglasses and slowly crouched down besides hold his hands and smiled warmly over Steve's gaze. "I guess,some people doesn't know went to stop being a hero,right? Because when they do,they will leave great scars over the people that they felt precious of and when they ACTUALLY do,they will always remains as a hero to everyones' hearts and souls,as if they were watching us from the Heaven..." Kori stands back up and put her hands together on her chest,letting the smooth wind blows over her face gently,as if an invisible hands wipes away her overflowing tears where she never was saw that coming along.

Steve looked at her,with a determined look,he stands up besides her and said that Coulson are always with in him because,_He lives._

_**Thank you Kori...For everything...For Everyone... Thank you...**_

_A sudden breeze went by,leaving the two with a wide smile that will never be forgotten~_

**END**


End file.
